


Quite The Spectacle

by Salmon_Pink



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Community: avengers_tables, F/F, Femslash Friday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 21:06:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4034578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon_Pink/pseuds/Salmon_Pink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcys make passes at Janes who wear glasses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quite The Spectacle

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Femslash Friday](http://www.tumblr.com/tagged/femslash+friday), and for [Avengers Tables](http://avengers-tables.livejournal.com/), prompt "glasses".

“Okay, this is scary,” Jane is saying, blinking rapidly. “I thought you said your eyes aren’t _that_ bad.”

“They’re not!” Darcy protests, although her mouth is kind of running on autopilot, and there’s a very good chance Jane just recited a recipe instead of what Darcy _thinks_ she said. Or maybe Jane predicted tomorrow’s weather or even the lottery numbers, Darcy doesn’t know, since her brain is well and truly shut down.

Because Jane’s wearing Darcy’s glasses. Squinting through them, which gives her these cute little lines between her brows, and every time Jane wrinkles her nose like that, the glasses slide down a bit, and it is _adorable_.

And also really sexy.

Fine, so Darcy thinks pretty much _everything_ Jane does is sexy. And she’s lived with Jane a while now, which means she’s seen Jane at her worst. 

Like when it’s first thing in the morning and Jane’s wearing giant fluffy socks and a oversized t-shirt and her hair is sticking up _everywhere_ , or when Jane’s eaten too much fast food and she makes the whole damn couch shake when she belches and then mutters this distracted little pardon without taking her eyes off the tv, or when they’ve been running around collecting data all night and Jane’s clothes are stuck to her back and dark with sweat, and Darcy _still_ finds her sexy? Yeah, it’s officially _embarrassing_ how besotted Darcy is.

So the glasses really aren’t fair. Because they just highlight how delicate Jane’s features are, how her long eyelashes frame her eyes, how she pulls the cutest faces.

Not fair at all, but when Jane reaches up to take them off, Darcy totally shoots out a hand to stop her.

“You should leave those on,” she says, and maybe her voice is a little ragged already, but that’s not her fault, because _Jane in glasses_. “Just for a while.”

Jane raises an eyebrow, and maybe she can’t see so well when she’s looking through Darcy’s prescription, but apparently she can see well enough to catch the enthusiastic look on Darcy’s face.

“They’re going to give me a headache,” Jane informs her bluntly, but Darcy knows that twitch of Jane’s top lip means she’s trying not to laugh.

“Then close your eyes,” Darcy shoots back, and tackles Jane to the bed, already a little punch-drunk on Jane’s giggle.

She shoves Jane’s top up her chest, but not over her head. Wouldn’t want to knock the glasses askew.

Darcy settles between the sprawl of Jane’s legs, gets her mouth on that sweet belly. Drags her teeth over the skin, fucks into Jane’s navel a little with her tongue, because it always make Jane squirm so _nice_.

“Can I take them off yet? Because I think I’m getting dizzy,” Jane teases, fingers in Darcy’s hair.

“Nope, not a chance,” Darcy sing-songs back, licking along the curve of Jane’s ribs as she fumbles at Jane’s fly. 

“I honestly find it terrifying that you _drive_ without these.”

“I wear contacts!” Darcy huffs, and then yanks the waistband of Jane’s jeans down over her thighs. “Now lay there and look pretty and _stop complaining_.”

Jane smiles, eyes hooded behind the lenses. “I can do that,” she agrees. She spreads her legs as much as she can around the denim, and Darcy’s mouth feels dry because she can already _smell_ the sex on Jane through the cotton of her panties.

She wants to get her mouth there, suck on the fabric until all she can taste is how badly Jane _wants_ her.

It takes her a couple of tries to find her voice. “You’ll keep the glasses on?”

Jane’s grin gets a touch more mischievous. “Yes, Darcy, I’ll keep the glasses on.” She nudges Darcy playfully with her foot, voice dropping down into a husky whisper. “But nothing else.”

Darcy digs her thumbs into the meat of Jane’s inner thighs, breathing a little heavier at the thought. “ _Deal_.”


End file.
